


Insomniacitizen master post

by insomniacitizen (Callophilia)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callophilia/pseuds/insomniacitizen
Summary: Most of the works from my tumblr, prompts, and bits. Reader centric mostly.





	1. What the Hell Happened to You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “what the hell happened to you?” - I know this is from the Hurt meme but I fancied something lighter hearted

In the camp there was a certain order of who woke up and did what.

Ignis would always be first with Gladio a close second. Often Prompto’s senses would wake him up when breakfast started sizzling in the pan, sending delicious aromas through tent flaps. Noct would be the last to wake up, forcibly woken by whoever had the misfortune to wake him up, nightmare as he was to wake up and stay woken up.

You were the wild card, and some mornings would be up early, others you’d be clinging to Noctis so you wouldn’t get pulled out by your ankle and in to the Regalia.

Today, however, you were nowhere to be seen.

Ignis woke and noticed immediately you weren’t in the tent. When he stepped outside in to the dawn he noticed you hadn’t started breakfast preparations as you normally would when you woke up with him. He gave you some time, imagining you’d gone to relieve yourself in the woods around the camp, and started getting breakfast ready. That he was quieter to listen out for your approach is something he didn’t think about but did it anyway as he chopped vegetables deftly with a knife.

When Gladio emerged, stretching and groaning, Ignis shushed him immediately, hearing something other than his popping joints.

“What’s up-?” Ignis silenced him again with a look of concentration and a raised hand.

There, faintly in the distance, a weak cry of ‘help,’ 

Prompto poked his nose out of the tent, crawling slowly out. “Is that bacon?!”. Gladio immediately plastered a hand over his mouth, while pressing a finger to his lips as he angled his head, listening for you.

”guys I’m stuck” 

They could hear the direction you were in, downhill towards the river, and that you sounded absolutely miserable.

All three set off downhill, Ignis picking up his gloved and sliding them on as he walked. Gladio cupped his large hands around his mouth and shouted your name.

“Over here!”

The river had swelled over night, the current faster and stronger. The rock that jutted out of the centre was conciderably more submerged than the day before, though it still had room for you to sit atop clad in only your thin sleep wear.

“_________! What happened?!” Prompto stopped at the river edge, looking between you and the river bed, checking for a path he could use to wade over to you, but the river looked pretty deep and swift. Gladio strode past him, long strides unusually unsteady as he clamored over wet rocks, freezing water coming up to just under his chest .

"I got up in the night to pee, and an Iron Giant appeared as I was coming back, I ran and meant to circle back to camp but then a Bomb chased me and I didn’t have anything so I ran to the water to wait it out and it only just left. I think I sprained my ankle as well.“ You wailed mournfully from your rock, lifting up the visibly swollen and bruised ankle. 

When Gladio reached you he was soaked through, the splashes he made as he waded over soaked his shoulders and the tips of his hair. He climbed on to your small rock and looked down at you, small and shivering, with a petulant scowl on your face.

“Stupid thing didn’t leave for ages, I’ve been up for hours." 

"C'mon, let’s get you warm and dry.” He said with a chuckle as you took his arm and stood unsteadily on one foot. The change in position made you realise how cold you were, and your teeth chattered as you said “I c-c-can’t walk-” before you finished Gladio knelt down for you to hop on his back as he placed his hands behind your knees. “Really? Here I thought you were just sunbathing over here.” You wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your nose in to his warm skin, ignoring his sass. “You on ok? Hold tight, we don’t wanna lose you." 

Ignis saw it coming too late, though he could see the mess unfolding in his minds eye a moment before it did. As if in slow motion Gladio lost his balance on the uneven rocks under the fast moving water and slipped sideways as the rocks shifted. One of his hands automatically darted out to catch himself from falling, and the momentum of the fall sent you both toppling in to the water.

Prompto ran in to the water as you surfaced, bobbing along slowly down the stream “_____!” Gladio surfaced with a grim expression and cursing under his breath as he waded out to the side of the river bank.

“I’m ok!” But you can’t find purchase on the rocks below you with just one foot. “Not ok! I can’t- There’s too many- Gah!” You slip under the water again for just a moment causing Prompto to panic, and in his haste he trips over in to the water in a tangle of long limbs.

Ignis can feel a headache coming on, and presses two fingers to his temple as he breaths out a “Six’s sake…” He toes off his shoes and catches up to you quick enough, as you’ve managed to stop your slow journey down the river by clinging to a rock. Busy as you are with trying not to be swept under the current again you don’t notice Ignis approach until he’s waded in to the water carefully and is right next to you.

You feel like a naughty child as you slowly look up at him, and all you can offer is a high pitched “Morning Ignis.”

He leands down and scoops you up in his arms carrying you slowly and carefully out of the water. “Good morning, ______.”

When you arrive back to camp Noctis is slowly stirring a ruined breakfast and he looks up at the four of you dripping wet, and you barely awake on Gladio’s back. 

“what the hell happened to you?”

b o n u s

After a potion and a quick change of clothes in the tent you’re bundled up in a blanket and sandwiched between Noct and Gladio in the Regalia as you drive to the nearest diner. The music is low and the roof is up so the car gets nice and toasty with the heat of the fans. Gladio puts his arm around you as you begin to drift off, and eventually Noctis takes a quick nap against your side since you’ve become toasty and cozy.


	2. Sensing The Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan 28 2017 - I thought it would be a good idea to put this on a separate post so it’s not too big, but I’ll leave it on the headcannon as well. From the headcanon
> 
> "After Eos is saved, Insomnia can finally sleep.
> 
> Every year on the night before the anniversary of the First Dawn, Insomnia turns its lights off and sends lanterns in to the sky for everyone who died, and for King Noctis, who gave his own life to save Eos from the night.
> 
> That night after the lights have gone too far away to tell which are lanterns and which are stars, the streets are completely dark and Insomnia sleeps soundly knowing no monsters will come, and the sun will rise in the morning."

“It’s starting guys.”

They don’t see each other much these days. Not because the darkness and the monsters kept them fighting at opposite ends of Eos, but because rebuilding is hard and a battle in and of itself.

They make time for this.

“It’s been a year, I can’t really believe it.”

Gadio takes a swig of his beer, nodding absent-mindedly forgetting Ignis can’t see the nod: He’s lost in his thoughts of ten years of darkness, ten years of fear and struggle. But then there’s been a year of light, and safety… And counting losses.

The most painful one was Noct. The sword through his stomach was the only sign he was dead, otherwise he looked peaceful, maybe like he was just having another nap. It hurt even though they knew it was coming.

“He came back and he changed everything, and he was still a kid really. Still so young.” And Gladio is right, and he chokes on the words they’ve all thought this past year but not mentioned. They had grown, they had lived, but those ten years for Noct… Did they even exist?

They all walk to the cliff edge as one, and look across the water, the warmth of the camp fire at their backs.

Insomnia is a black silhouette against the star scattered sky, not a single light shines.

“I’m so glad… That everyone made time for this.” Prompto swallows hard, watching the city carefully.

“We are all very grateful, it is only right that we remember those who passed as well as our King.” Ignis nods solemnly.

“I can see the first one.”

A single light floats higher and higher in the night, vanishing behind the thick curtain of black that is Insomnia every now and again, before it breaks through the skyscrapers and high in to the star speckled skies.

Then it’s like a floodgate had opened, thousands of lights ascend from the dark city, twirling and swaying in the breeze. It feels endless and eventually they’re so scattered across the sky, so high up, that you can’t tell which ones are lanterns and which are stars.

“There’s thousands Ignis.” Promptos voice is thick with emotion, and by the nod he gets back from Ignis he’s sure his would be too if he could bring himself to speak.

Without a word Gladio fetches a lantern from their camp, straightening it out so gently, almost lovingly. Prompto and Ignis reach out and hold on to the lantern with Gladio as he lights it, and together they wait.

The lantern swells with warmth, and they wait patiently each thinking about one person and how their thoughts might go with it to somewhere that he might feel the warmth of their love for him.

They let go together and watch as their lantern ascends alone in the dark, apart from the others, only to join them up high.

“Noctis… You were the best.”

“Aren’t the lanterns beautiful, Luna.”


	3. Going Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jan 28 2017 - This is a request fill for the non who asked for the chocobros going evil!   
> I have to admit I struggled with Gladio. I didn’t find any of the guys would willingly go dark side in my mind, I mean the thought is -sexy- appealing but they’re so good and wholesome… So I hope fills your request.

Ignis

Nobody had heard from or seen ignis in months. 

He had walked off in to the eternal night alone, shaking off concerns from his friends that it was dangerous in the dark.

He had replied that it was all he knew now any way, and he could find his way better than them, better without them.

But the night is cold and hard, and one does not remain unchanged by the nature that surrounds them. Ignis is something else now, something else that growls and bites and kills in the night. Just as deadly as the creatures he hunts he doesn’t realise he is too far gone to help or too far gone to stop. 

He’s one of them now, he only looks human.

Prompto

His thoughts are disordered. He finds his friends answering questions he doesn’t remember asking, finding things in places he didn’t put them, and finds blood on his hands come morning when all he has done is sleep.

At least he thinks that’s all he has been doing.

Except he can feel something at the edge of his mind. It creeps in slowly on unsteady feet that have never moved or stretched within the confines of a mind that thought it was safe.

Fear kept him quiet at first, and then it was the thing inside of him, and he kept quiet for so long that eventually he was lost to it.

UID-589 sat up slowly in the tent, its glowing eyes lighting the sleeping figure of Noctis next to it as pale fingers slowly but surely latched around his throat.

Gladio  
Iris was his world. When a man loses everything that means something to them they change. When that something is taken away they become something else entirely.

His volatile nature explodes and Gladio finds his rage insatiable as he seeks vengeance. Revenge is a dangerous game and eventually even fights become killing in cold blood. He’s found out by the others and runs in to the night, knowing one day they’ll catch up for him and try to make him stop. They might even try to make him atone for what he has done. That will be the day when Royal blood will stain his soaked blade.

The Forsaken King

Insomnia is dark. It shall remain dark forevermore.

The ultimate sacrifice was denied by the Forsaken King that sits upon a throne of darkness in his ruined kingdom. There are no subjects besides those with claws and scales and sharp teeth. No light besides that of the soft and steady glow of the bleeding Lucian crystal, that dims more and more with each lightless day and needless death.

It started with the crystal: A trap since it was first taken from Lucis. A single seed of corruption placed within its sparkling centre, waiting patiently to corrupt the final King. That singular piece of concentrated demonic ichor

But that was ten years ago.

Noctis had emerged on Angel Guard, and found the dark skies welcoming and the demons were scrambling out of his way as he walked through the ruins of civilisation.

The Forsaken King had returned.

They thought the darkness was the end, but it was just the beginning. The first casualty was a young man in a truck that had pulled over to offer a lift. He had never made it home but Noctis recalled the mounting horror and recognition as he had laid eyes on the corrupted face of the Prince he once knew.

Ardyn had come next, a satisfied smile on his face as he was wiped out completely with a wave of a hand. Insomnia was his once more, an undisturbed Kingdom as he sat wakeful on his throne.

Then his friends had come. Noctis watched them impassively as they each reacted with horror, anger, and disappointment. Looking down at them with a cold and dead stare, Noctis had summoned demons with a single thought and watched them become overwhelmed one by one.

Prompto was the first to fall, and there were tears on his cheeks.

Ignis died next, a flask not thrown in time took him out in a spray of gore.

Gladio had fought the longest, but ultimately in the end lost the fight under a pile of demons.

Not a single living soul resides in all of Eos now, all lost to the darkness and the demons it houses.

King Regis mourns beside him, just at the edge of his vision, a constant sorrow he would extinguish if he could, but no blade can destroy a spirit.

Insomnia is dark: Its King is darker.


	4. Deities for Beginners: The Chocobros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to summon a chocobro

Noctis Lucis Caelum   
Noctis, Prince of the Night, can be called upon for several things. He is the first thought of those experiencing troubled sleep, which includes troubled dreams, but he is also called on by those in need of prophetic dreams. He guides through dark times also, and is often depicted with a lantern in hand to guide his followers. If you fish, dedicating your catch to him gains his favour.

How to Invoke: If you’re having trouble with sleeping, nightmares, or wish to have a prophetic dream, simply keep a lantern by your bed and watch it as you fall asleep, imagining a light inside of it glowing brighter with each breath as you sink in to sleep, while following wherever the light takes you somewhere safe and warm.

How to Summon: Draw your circle in white chalk, light a black glittery candle with a wick dipped in Gelatin essence for a purple flame. Place an offering of Ulwaat berries and fishing line on top of a comfortable pillow you’ve slept with for more than a week. Focus on your breathing and fall in to a comfortable doze, he will wake you when he appears with a warm hand on yours, and greet you with a sleepy voice.

Prompto Argentum  
Prompto Argentum, the Patron of Summer is called on for brighter days, not necessarily for light, but happier days with less heaviness in them. He stands for patience and perseverance, and so is often called on by those going through tough times who need that hope for lightness. He is often depicted with a bright yellow chocobo, signifying readiness for welcome changes.

How to Invoke: If you have something you’re doing that you need patience for to see it through to the end (commonly things like exams, interviews, and getting fit are what he is usually invoked for) invoke Prompto. He is best invoked during or before journeys, focus on what could be as you’re in that transition between where you were and where you are going, and hum a song. He will lift and warm your spirits.

How to Summon: Draw your circle in white chalk, light a beeswax candle that’s in the shape of a heart or the sun. Place an offering of one of your favourite snacks to share, a handheld console with a game open, and a chocobo feather. Take a deep breath and sing a cheerful tune, doesn’t matter if you’re good or not, as long as it’s one that lifts your spirits, you’ll hear him joining in just before he appears.

Gladiolus Amicitia  
Gladiolus Amicitia, Patron of Families, is called on for forging bonds, not just with blood family, but the family you choose. He personifies a strong pillar to support others during times of need and is called on by those seeking strength to support others and themselves. He is commonly depicted with a sword and shield, showing protection but also aggression against those that would harm.

How to Invoke: If you’re trying to make new friends, reforge broken relationships, see yourself or call him for a friend to see them through hard times. Invoke Gladio at home: This does not have to be in a house, it can be outdoors under the stars, in a library, or even in a car, it’s wherever your heart calls home. Breathe deeply, in and out, and stretch to shake away stale energy hanging on to your body, and think about the troubles you are facing and he will fill your body and soul with new strength and resolution.

How to summon: Draw your circle in white chalk and light a 3 wick pillar candle scented like fir trees. Place an offering of a stone with an interesting pattern/colour you found, a worn-but-loved mug, and a steaming cup noodle but it has to be customised how you like it to make it special. Read a book, and enjoy the peace and you will sense him arrive, but don’t stop reading until he speaks.

Ignis Stupeo Scientia  
Ignis Scientia, Patron of Clarity, is called on when making decisions, to enable a clear head and heart. The wisdom gained from clarity is often sought after by those who are making financial or educational endeavours, but often the simple clarity is sought by those wanting to make personal decisions that are often skewed by others opinions or their own prejudice. He is commonly depicted holding a book, but the pages are always blank, showing that nothing is set or predestined.

How to Invoke: If you have to make a decision but you’re stuck between choices, or even doubting your own mind, Invoke Ignis Scientia. He can be invoked anywhere, as long as you can clear your mind of all thoughts and worries. Hold something clear in your hand (a glass, bottle of water, glasses etc) and look through it but don’t really look at what you see through it. Close your eyes and remember that place of looking but not seeing, and place your concerns there, he will hold the clarity in place for you.

How to Summon: Draw your circle in white chalk and light several simple tea lights to spread about the circle. Place an offering of a steaming hot coffee, an empty notebook you bought but can’t bring yourself to write in, and a piece of glass gemstone. Hold a pen above the first page of the notebook, and accept that what you write can’t be erased, but what you write is always your choice. When you accept this, he will come, do not make eye contact until you have made a mark on the paper.


	5. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> March 2 2017 - An argument sends you off alone, but you don’t come back and the bros deal with the consequences when they find you
> 
> Anon Request: Heya, can you write scenarios about the chocobros getting mad at their s/o and the s/o just leaves the camp or wherever for a few minutes to cool their head but gets kidnapped by Ardyn (gross ew I hate that man so much). The fate of s/o is up to you, thanks!

That night is one they don’t forget, since it’s the last time they see you for a long time. The argument was over something trivial, certainly nothing that mattered. When you walk away from camp to take in some cool night air just away from the heat of the fire and your anger you don’t come back.

They look everywhere for you, even staying at the camp for a week as they spread out in the day hoping to find some small trace of you, and nights are spent quietly listening for your voice. They’re all thinking it as they drive off, each of them wanting to turn back to stay, but maybe you’re dead?

When Ardyn, with a small smirk on his face, announces quite casually that you’re enjoying his hospitality none of them know if they should be relieved or filled with dread.

When Prompto comes to and finds you’re chained up just like he is, looking all the worse for wear but alive and whole, he cries with relief. He’s shouting across to you begging you to wake up and speak to him. He’ll apologise for the dumb fight, not even remembering what it was about, but tell you he loves you and that you’re both going to get out of here.

Noctis is shocked when Ardyn plays a tape of you on the monitors in the security room. The taunting voice is lost to him as he drinks in your face, alive but not well. The video turns his stomach and though there’s no sound he can see you’re screaming. Though it’s in black and white he can see the blood staining your clothes. He throws a sword through the monitor before growling out that he’ll find you and make Ardyn pay in kind.

Gladio breaks the leather cuffs that hold you up against the wall, and he can barely believe he’s lucky enough to get another chance with you, that you might make it out of here alive. You’re weak, barely conscious but present enough to smile and whimper out his name when you see his face. He promises he’ll get you out of here, even if he has to carry you out on his back.

Ignis’ heart stops at the sound of your voice. That you’re alive and really here is one thing but the screaming and pleading makes his stomach lurch. The recordings are endless, following them through the facility like a ghost, and he’s sure by the sound of what’s being done to you that you could be well and truly dead. But when the hiss of the door passes as they walk in to another corridor, he hears Gladio gasp and your own destroyed voice call out his name.


	6. Forgotten for good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for reader death
> 
> Feb 28 2017 - Anon prompt request - 3 "and slowly i was forgotten" for the number ask meme

Life goes on.

And it is beautiful.

You don’t linger, not past that dawn that took your life away on fine winds as you sacrificed everything you had for a future that could be endlessly better with a king.

Your friends had cried, of course they had.

But from the afterlife you see everything unfold, like a beautiful flower in a bright new dawn, bending towards that light that offers warmth and hope.

But that life doesn’t have you in it.

They mourned, in their own ways.

Noctis had a place made for you, a small garden to replace the one overgrown with death and debris of fallen skyscrapers. He went there every day at first, lit candles lulling him in to a sense of reflection and remembrance.

Prompto had stared endlessly at the photographs he had taken, the ones with you in them he had cradled and cried over as he recalled your warmth and compassion throughout the journey. That warm hand that had covered his wrist, the knowing look you had given him along with a smile that promised endless love.

Gladio had taken to long walks, even buying a car so he could escape the city and wander around the greenery he had watched you walk through with wonder. The sound of brooks babbling brought echoes of your laughter bouncing around the trees, and he had startled every time.

Ignis, in his darkest world, could only ruminate on the thought of you. The vision of you behind his sightless eyes had been called forth again and again until he found himself remembering your touch and your scent as you watched over him cooking.

But that was years ago, and wounds fester when fresh, but time and patience heal better than any coping mechanism.

And so eventually that garden of Noct’s becomes a place his children play in, the statue of the kind figure sat patiently next to a fountain watching over them like a guardian.

Your pictures are lost under piles of more memories Prompto makes, ones with someone who is kind and soft and warm, endlessly loving him as he deserves. 

Gladio fills his days with walks with a beautiful woman who pieced his heart together and he hers after all of the chaos and dust settled. She makes him laugh, and the echos of you are lost to them both.

The darkness is covered with new senses, like a canvas covered with new paints, and Ignis finds his darkness filled with a dusky voice, the smell of home cooking, the touch of supple flesh, and the taste of warm divinity.

And slowly… I was forgotten, you think and smile as you watch, but maybe it’s for the best.


	7. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for reader death
> 
> anon request - I enjoy reading your scenarios and writings, they always make my day ^-^ If you have time can you write scenarios about the chocobros and reader in an after life scenario? With some angst too, cause angst is the best.
> 
> Feb 27 2017 - I may have laid the angst on too much, seriously guys get some good feels around you like tea and chocolate or something.

Maybe time has stopped. Or maybe time never existed in the first place. The world around you is too still to be real, and you wonder how you know the world beneath your feet isn’t spinning around the sun. Maybe there’s a feeling absent that told you time shifted as the world turned and the dawn came and went with each day come and gone.

Except here there are no more days. Not here and not where you had been.

 

The copper tang in your mouth doesn’t fade away, and you stand on legs you’re quite sure were splintered and ruined only moments before, yet support you still. There’s pain in your lungs, but not the tightness or bubbling that caused panic to soar through your veins as you lay staring up in to a pitch black sky.

 

You wait in that nowhere, not moving beyond the patch you woke in, still wearing ruined clothes, blood staining your lips and skin along with a haunted look on your face. In the fog around you you can hear people running, people crying, even laughter but also screams of absolute terror. Through the fog you see darkened figures, shifting and moving, but nobody ever pieces the veil as you sit and wonder what is here for you beyond this space of fresh green grass and flower petals as white as snow.

But then there’s a voice. It’s soft and surprised, but it says a word you’re unsure of.

“______…”

Oh right, you think, I have a name.

Looking up you see someone vaguely familiar. From a lifetime ago but he’s lived what looks like a lifetime.

His name was Noct.

He disappeared, you remember. And you waited, and he never came back. After that you were alone, left adrift in a world gone dark because he was the tie that kept you all together. Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, all lost in the sea of night and misery. Except they stayed afloat. The darkness took you away swiftly, like the tide, never to be seen again.

His hands hover over your face, not touching skin he can feel is as cold as ice. He finds the empty eyes staring back at him are too much to bear. Looking away he sees the blood on the grass, as fresh as it would have been when you arrived here. But here there is no time.

“______,” He leans down to look you in the eyes as much as it pains him to do so, “You have to move on.”

“You left us…” He flinches as your eyes flicker over him like he’s a puzzle, “ And-And…” Your eyes widen and that vacant expression clouds your face again. He knows he can’t reach you yet. Not alone. He retreats in to the fog, and you are alone once more to linger on.

After an eternity that could fit in to a sigh, another comes. They approach you where you kneel on the grass, booted feet entering your vision. This one had made you smile once. He left too, even though he seemed the loneliest. You found the betrayal stung all the more for that.

Prompto

“______, why are you still here.”

“I was there once, and it didn’t matter.” You turned a white petal in your hand, forever fresh blood smearing across the surface. “Shouldn’t matter now.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t-” his voice cracks as he looks at you, still as young as you were when he last saw you, despite the many years that had passed for him. “I should have been there, should have let you know I was always there.”

You look up at him through lashes clotted with tears shed long ago, “But you weren’t.”

He leaves and you’re not sure if you’re glad to be alone again or not. When the next arrives you wish you were alone again.

Gladio is angry.

“You knew where we were, you knew how to find us!” He’s right. But then he’s wrong too. 

“You were always so busy, so distant. I reached out but you never reached back.” 

Looking up after a long silence you find you’re alone once more, and the fog is closer this time. There are no more shouts and noises from outside, you can’t see figures sliding through the fog. Completely alone.

Time does, or doesn’t, pass as you sit alone until a figure crouches in front of you and sighs, “It was easy, to lose sight of one another in the dark.”

“Did you even look?”

“We didn’t realise you were struggling until you were gone.”

“Too late,” looking down at the grass you see fresh blood is falling from your face again, as it so often does when you feel your wounds as freshly as they were when they were inflicted.

More footsteps in the grass and you feel there are others with you now, not just you and Ignis.

“You’re not alone now ______,”

“It-It was so dark, I was trying so hard and it all went wrong. I thought maybe I could, that I should be strong, like- like you all were. But I was alone! Alone with all those monsters in the darkness…” you take a deep breath and realise that it’s’ the first you took since your final breath alive on Eos so long ago. “My light went out, and they were there like a wave, just surrounding me from all sides. It hurt, it hurt so much and I was so scared and in pain! It didn’t end for so long and when it did all I could think of was that no one would find me, no one would care. No one cared!” You’re sobbing in to your hands now, and there’s pain in your lungs, with tightness and bubbling that causes panic to soar through your veins as your small world closes around you tightly and darkly.

Until a warm hand touches your shoulder.

And another rubs your arm.

One rests on your back.

Then there are fingers slowly underneath your chin, slowly encouraging you to look up, and in to the faces of your four friends.

“You’re not alone, we found you, and we will always care, ______.”

The fog shifts, billowing away from you and you see you’re in a field full of white flowers. For the first time in a long time you stand on legs that aren’t filled with phantom pain, wearing clothes that aren’t stained with dried blood and horror, and with skin clean of dirt and anguish.

“You guys… You came for me.” You look at them now, properly, and find they all look older than you remember, but they all look healthy and happy. For the first time in a while, probably since the last time you saw the sun, you smile.

You’re enveloped in a warm hug, your friends enveloping you in warm arms.

“Always.”’


	8. Song of Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I really enjoyed reading the Status Infirmos series. Could you write a cute sweet oneshot about the Chocobros taking Reader (from the real world) to the Moogle Carnival?
> 
> Feb 7 2017 - Hey non, I’ve seen a similar ask/answer to this somewhere else so I took it to a different route without the smut. Not what you asked for, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. This is based on the fun from the livestream the VAs did!

The Regalia is missing.

But that’s not the worst part, oh no.

The world is full of thunder, endless reels of claps and rumbles that make you jump and start on your chocobo. None of the chocobo’s are bothered by the storm and are running up ahead on the road away from Wiz’s chocobo post. Yours is skittish and slow, darting its head this way and that while you try to contain your fear which the chocobo is obviously sensing.

When the guys turn and find you a mile behind them they circle back and watch your chocobo stamp its feet and cry out every now and then. You sit nervously on top, heart racing as the storm rages on.

“Awww, little guy must not like thunderstorms.” Prompto is obviously talking about the chocobo, but your cheeks turn red at the thought that he might be talking to you, embarrassed of your fear being discovered.

A streak of lightning crosses the sky, followed by a flash and a large boom. You cry out in fear at the same time your chocobo bucks you off and flees. 

The guys dismount immediately, Noctis coming to your side first and helping you up. “You ok?”

As you’re about to lie your ass off about being fine, another crack sounds from overhead, lighting the world with unrefined power. You flinch and fight back tears as adrenaline overwhelms your system, and you would run if you could but there’s nowhere you can go.

“It wasn’t the chocobo that was afraid of the thunderstorm was it?” Gladio asks, though you know he knows the answer. They all do.

You look down and shake your head fiercely as a low rumble sends tingles across your skin.

Ignis places a hand on your arm and. His expression is soft as he says “Let’s make camp for the night.”

As you trek through the woods up to the safe haven of a camping site you twist your fingers in to the hem of your coat as the lightning worsens, the darkness of the night making the flashes more intense.

Camp is up quickly, though not quickly enough for your liking as you stand underneath the cloudy sky, feeling like you’re about to be struck down.

The light rain forces you all to eat supper inside the tent, and though you feel better in the lit space, closely packed in with your friends who are chatting loudly, you still flinch at every crack and boom.

Laying down to sleep is a nightmare and you’re on edge, you know the guys either side of you can feel how tense your body is.

In the awful quiet of the night every deep rumble shakes you to your core.

And then it starts with Prompto.

“When the night has come, and the land is dark,” his voice is off key and everyone stills to listen as his voice wavers with nerves at the attention.

“And the moon is the only light we’ll see,“Noctis joins, their voices boosting one another’s confidence and firms their tune a little. 

To your right Gladio is settled with arms folded behind his head, and you hear His deep bass voice provide "bom bom, bombom bom,” as a backing tune to the lyrics. You smile in the darkness

“No I won’t be afraid, no I won’t be afraid, just as long as you stand, stand by me.” Their voices are sweet, and you feel warmed by their voices destroying the quiet, and the rumbles fade away. 

“So darling, darling, stand by me. Oooh stand by me, oh stand now, stand by me.” Ignis joins with his baritone, and you smile up at the roof of the tent as their singing drowns out the outside world.

“Stand by me,” you sing quietly, and happily.


	9. Dumb Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hi hello! Scenario: Reader getting down to Missy Elliot's Where They From while cleaning up the apartment, fixing up things. Then the music turns off and they a hear a small cough behind them. Embarrassment/hilarity ensues. For the boys and maybe possibly Nyx? Thank you, dear you're the best <3 (also I just had that moment omfgggff >///<)
> 
> Feb 6 2017 - Oh no non, you shouldn’t mind being caught shaking your thang! I can’t dance so I’m sorry if the dancing sounds really bad because I have no skills there to put in to words.

The bass was amazing. The apartment was shaking and the neighbours were probably bitching under their breaths but you couldn’t care less. You were shaking your ass to the fast beat as you mouthed along with the words, shaking the dusting cloth around as you attempted to clean. Putting the music on was a bad idea, putting it on so loud was probably the worst.

“Like m-m-m-m-m, yak it to the yak!”, you’re waving the rag around now to the beat, not even pretending to clean any more. 

“Junk in the trunk make you pumps in the bump.” Your hands roam across your shaking ass before landing a slap on it at the same moment the music stops.

You stay completely still while having a mental crisis meeting in your mind.Oh no.

A cough that’s attempting to be polite but failing since it’s covering a laugh Ignis.

You turn slowly, face and neck hot as you’re undoubtedly red faced.

All of the guys are there. Ignis is hiding behind his fist while Prompto and Noctis are straining and biting their lips to hold in their laughs. Gladio looks downright gleeful. 

And then Prompto laughs so hard, in a harsh outburst that he almost chokes. That sends Noctis in to a fit of laughter and they both sink down to the floor as you watch mortified. Prompto is laughing so hard there’s not even sound coming out. Ignis coughs more in to his fist and you can see his eyes are sparkling.

Gladio smirks and shrugs.

“I don’t think that the dance that you doing is dumb ______.”


	10. HC Chocobros finding out you're pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Ahhh the ask box is open!! How about the boys finding out their s/o is pregnant?? Thanks!!
> 
> Jan 26 2017 - Hey non I hope you like this! It went on quite long and I had to add some little bits because I couldn’t resist. Also Trigger Warning for: Pregnancy, birth, and mentions of periods.

Prompto

You found out you were pregnant on a Friday, staying home from work because Prompto had found you throwing up in the toilet as you tried to get ready for work. He ran around the house, picking up blankets, drinks, and snacks, before leading you to the settee and wrapping you up in front of the TV with your phone nearby ‘just in case you need me’.

Prompto was so endlessly sweet and as you snuggled down you thought it was a good thing you weren’t on your period yet, since you were way due, and being on and being unwell would suc- holyfuckamIpregnant? Bolting up and fighting down a wave of nausea you do the maths, you’re about three weeks overdue. Throwing yourself in to the bedroom you pull out the small box from the back of your junk drawer.

The pregnancy test is quick and simple, and the ‘yes’ is crystal clear.

You’re pregnant.

Your phone sits on the couch and you send Prompto a quick 'babe can u come home pls?’ and start alternating between pacing and sitting down biting your nails in anticipation.

“I’m home ______.” He calls as he comes through, making a beeline for you where you’re sat down, “Yikes babe, I’m glad you got me to come back, you look really pale.” Prompto places a hand on your forehead checking your temperature as he talks.

He’s going to be a great dad, you think.

You hold out the stick with a smile, “I’m pregnant, Prompto…” He looks between you and the stick, wide eyed and open mouthed. “You’re gonna be a daddy.”

He breaks in to a massive grin then, hands waving in the air as he stumbles over his words, gesturing between you, your stomach, the test, and himself.

“I-You-We’re-A dad?!” He grabs your face in his hands and plants a kiss on your lips. “We’re gonna be the best parents EVER!”

Pregnancy headcannon:  
He fusses over you, but doesn’t try to stop you doing anything  
So.Many. Pictures. You could make a flip book of your growing stomach, oh no wait he’s already done that.  
You paint the baby room together, a chocobo yellow, and he buys a chocobo for the crib  
He has his moments of doubt, worrying about how he might be as a parent since his biological and foster parents weren’t great, but you hush him and put his hand on your belly when the baby kicks and tell him they love him already.

 

Gladio

You were nervous. After finding out you were pregnant you kept trying to find the opportune moment to tell gladio you’re pregnant but bail at the last second.

 

You don’t even know why you’re nervous, you know he’d be a great dad.

It’s just so scary! Not to mention the damn hormones.

So you’re dropping hints that you’re pregnant.  
“What do you think of the name Ilaya?”

“It’s nice.” And you curse him as you sit watching TV and he’s so casual about the 'what do you think of the name’ thing you’re doing. He jokingly asks what you think of the name 'Grobble’ and you about burn him with the glare you send at the back of his head.

So the next day when you’re out shopping you pass by some baby outfits in the chocobo festival section of the clothes store and you coo over them, resisting the urge to buy every single thing in sight, especially the baby moogle onesie with wings. Of course you slip it in your basket when he’s not looking, except when it goes through the register and in to the bag he’s looking at the latest 'Hiking and Hauling’ magazine, completely missing it go through completely.

God I’m a coward, you think.

That night you’re curled up together watching a nature documentary on Anaks and there’s one that’s really fat.

Except it’s not fat, is it?

The droll voice of the narrator fades in to the background as you watch the terrifying spectacle that is birth begin. Legs coming out of places…. Oh god what is that fluid even…. Did it just poop??.. How is it even coming out…

“You ok babe?”

You’re not breathing normal, you know that and you turn to him and wheeze out, “What the fuck?”

He frowns, “What?”

You gesture to the TV, “Gladdy…. What the fuck?”

“It’s birth, babe, you’ve seen this before… You’re really panicking, it’s almost like-” He stops mid sentence, looking at the Anak with another smaller Anak coming out of it, changing the channel quickly. “You’re pregnant?!”

You nod and you can’t help the tears spilling from your eyes because hormones and freaking out and finally he gets it!

He pulls you in to his arms, pressing kisses to your hair, “It won’t be like that I promise.” He laughs, “Are you an Anak?”

“…No.”

“Do we live in the wild?”

“Sometimes…” You sniffle and he laughs.

“Fair point, but I promise, I’m gonna take good care of you.”

You look up at him from his chest and wrap your arms aound him.

“And you’re gonna be a dad.” Your smile is a little bit wobbly but with happy tears now, and it pulls at his heart to hear you say those words.

“Yeah… I’m gonna be a dad.”

Pregnancy headcannon:  
He is a planner, he has your hospital bag ready and next to the door when you’re about 30 weeks because he’s always prepared  
He finds the best birthing class and is there at every single one, holding your hand and hyping you up, you can do this!  
He pulls out a box of old books that are ones he saved and loved from his and Iris’ childhood, painting a pristine, small white bookshelf for the baby room and stocking it full of classics  
That moogle onesie? He adores it.

Noct

You’re away on Royal business, and being a Queen is taking its toll: You’re tired, cranky, moody, and have the worst cravings because of all the travelling.

But it is with regret that you tell Noct you’ll have to finish the tour early, and let him finish the last week alone. He’s hesitant to let you go home alone, but you tell him he has to finish this and you’re right, he does.

So when you go home and after three days you’re feeling no better you go to the doctor, who tells you you’re pregnant, and since you’re a VIP sets you up with a scan that day. You take the scan home in its small card, overjoyed but sad you couldn’t share that moment with Noct, but start cooking up creative ways to tell him you’re pregnant.

You go to bed early, leaving the card with the scan picture in and a notepad of ideas on the table, curling up lonely in your bed.

But then after shutting your eyes for what feels like seconds, there are warm arms sliding around you, and you feel that familiar scratch of beard on your shoulder.

“You’re pregnant?” His hand slides down to your stomach and you can hear the joy and wonder in his tone.

“Yeah,” you whisper in to the quiet night.

He places a light kiss on your neck before burying his head in your neck and you can feel him smiling against your skin. “I can’t believe it.”

“Really? That’s what happens when you’re planning for a baby.”

“No I mean I can’t believe you were going to tell me by putting a bun in the oven.” He laughs in to your neck, “You’re so corny, I love you.”

Bonus:  
The apartment is dark when he walks in, and it’s quite late so he’s not surprised you’re in bed. He tosses down his travel bag on the settee in the living room when he spots it. A small card and a notepad with your scrawl across it.

Lit only by the moon he picks up the card and opens it, eyebrows raising for a moment. He sees your name on the side, and a due date.

“I’m going to be a dad.” The words are whispered in wonderment and he holds the picture close, after looking at the image long enough to know he needs you to point out where the baby actually is. He peeks down at the list and holds back a laugh but smiles because the list is so you. “______ you nerd.”

 

Pregnancy headcannon:  
He’s absolutely nervous but so attentive, waiting on your call for anything you need  
He loves rubbing your belly, but also gives the best massages to aching joints and swelling ankles  
He has to tell all of his friends the next day and invites them over, of course he directs them to the oven and asks them what’s in it.  
Nerd.

 

Ignis

You’ve been moody.

At times you’ve been a little upset at small things; like the advert with the kid and the sad song, it had you in absolute tears.

You were a lot more tired recently, often asleep on the settee before he got home.

And… your breasts were a little bigger.

It was the breasts that made him stop and think for a moment. Ignis watched from the kitchen table, coffee in hand, as you struggled with the buttons of your blouse. They weren’t coming together at the button just between your breasts and you were getting rapidly and increasingly frustrated. He watched, with some fear and amazement, as you were becoming more angry by the moment, until it disappeared completely, to be replaced by tears.

He was by your side in an instant pulling you close.

“There there it’s all right.” He was becoming more and more certain you could be pregnant as your tears subsided and you said,

“I know it’s silly, I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

He rubbed his hands up and down your arms slowly, “Darling, I think maybe it’s time to pee on a stick, as they say.”

“Uh… What?”

“I think it’s possible you may be pregnant ______.”

You step back and laugh, “What? No, why would, I mean, yea ok we’ve been, but that-” You stopped, and took a deep breath. “Ok I’ll get the stick.”

Thankfully you had one from the last time you had you were late and bought several just in case. Popping the cap on the test you flushed the toilet and stepped out to where Ignis stood leaning against the door.

“Are you alright?” He asks cautiously.

“Yeah, I think so. I mean, we’re good right, like really good.”

“Of course.”

“And you said you were ready a while back, are you still… you know?”

“Ready to be a dad?”

“Yeah.”

“Yes,” Damn he didn’t even need to think, and he looks more hopeful by the second and you feel a stirring of giddiness, “But, of course, I’ll support you whatever you decide.”

“I think I want this, this feels good?”

“It feels nice.” He says with a nod.

The room falls silent as you both ponder the future and wonder how much things will change (or not) in the next minute.

“Are you ready?” You ask holding up the test, fist clenched over the result.

“Who can say, but together? Yes.”

He holds your hand as the other unclasps slowly from around the result viewer.

“We’re going to be parents…” Your heart skips and Ignis looks down at you with tears in his eyes, “Iggy don’t cry!”

He pulls you in to his arms and buries his face in to your neck, “I promise, I’ll be a good father.”

“Ignis, you’ll be the best.”

Pregnancy Headcanon:  
He comes up with new recipeehs, making nutritious foods perfect for an expecting mother.  
He’s super soppy about it both in private and in front of others and is immensely proud.  
He makes sure he’s with you when it matters most, and ensures he doesn’t go too far just in case you need him.  
Often you’ll find him just watching you from across the room, he thinks you look so beautiful, and that you practically glow.


	11. HC Chocobros you're crying at a sad film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would the chocobros react to you crying at a sad film?

Noctis: Noct isn’t one to cry at films, even the saddest ones. However, when he hears your breathing change in the dark, little hitches in breath and sniffles, he’ll pull you over in to his arms, and laugh a little because he finds it silly but completely endearing how empathetic you are. He’ll rock you a little and tell you it’s just a film, asking if you want to turn it off, while rubbing soothing circles in to your shoulder with his thumb.

 

Prompto: Will be crying with you. He’s such an emotional guy he’ll get sucked right up in to the plot with you, and as soon as you start crying, so will he. You’ll both end up realising you’ve made each other worse and then laugh together at how bad you are. Prompto will get a bowl of popcorn and some snacks, then he’ll pick something else to watch, that he knows has a happy ending.

 

Gladio: He’s a big tough guy, but he is in touch with his emotions and while he doesn’t cry at the film, he understands why you do. He’s always hated unhappy endings, and so he pulls you in to his lap and tells you a different ending. Even if it is a terrible story, hastily put together, it does the trick and you’re soon smiling with him adding your own bits.

 

Ignis: Ignis will look at you in his arms and be surprised but quietly say “come now ______, it’s alright”, he’ll get you calmer by holding you and murmuring soothing words in your ear. After that he’ll take you to his balcony overlooking Insomnia, and hold you close as the night air cools your flushed cheeks, and take your mind off of the film by telling you about the constellations.

 

Of course if you want to change ‘film’ to ‘ending of a certain game’ I won’t object as I’m imagining it too.


	12. HC Chocobros beards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How would they guys feel of their beloved scratching their chins and/or over the edges of their beards?
> 
> Jan 28 2017 - I like to do this when my guy has a bit of a beard, so I got your back anon, I feel u.

Younger Noctis would laugh, because it’s quite a ticklish spot for him. If you were in front of the others he would move away back quite quickly, since with the bros any weakness would be taken advantage of. Of course, Ignis already knows and murmurs ‘coochy coo your highness’. Older Noct would enjoy the strange sensation against his new beard, finding it less sensitive and ticklish it becomes almost enjoyable.

Gladio loves when his beard is played with, and enjoys it most when you’re laying on his chest while you absent-mindedly play with the bristles of it. If you buy him some nice smelling beard oil he is in heaven while you pamper him with it, almost moaning.

Younger Prompto wonders what you’re doing initially, but he finds the sensation quite soothing and he turns his head this way and that so you get the hint to move around his chin and jaw. Older Prompto loves that you love playing with his beard, and angles his head around just like he used to.

Younger Ignis is indifferent, though he enjoys that you like the feel of his smoothly shaved skin, he enjoys it less when he has a bit of a five o'clock shadow as it’s a bit sensitive. Older Ignis isn’t keen on it unless there’s more contact than just your hand, as he finds he is more sensitive to the sensation and it’s a little too focused and strange. If you’re straddling him or something, he’s all for a little bit of attention on his chin.


	13. HC Chocobros help you through something scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: If I may, can I please request some headcannons of the chocobro's helping there s/o through something scary?
> 
> March 4th 2017 - You may my lovely non 😊,

Prompto

 

Prompto knows what fear is, more than any out of the group.  
From his earlier years he knows helplessness, and from travelling with the guys he knows how to overcome fear  
From this he knows exactly how you feel and how to help you through it  
So while he comforts he also encourages  
And he reassures you that it’s ok to be scared, natural in fact, and that even if you’re scared it doesn’t mean you can’t be brave too  
He’ll comfort you by lightening the mood, making chatter and jokes if the situation allows  
If you all have to be quiet then he’ll be a comforting presence at your side, sending reassuring smiles you way, even if he’s scared too.

 

Ignis

Ever analytical, Ignis will make you see logic in the situation  
To understand fear is the first step in overcoming it  
But he’s not stern in this at all  
His soothing tone sets you at ease in any hard times, as you know he’s there with you and for you  
He’ll stay at your back, giving you reassurance that you’re doing well and you need to keep going  
Occasionally his hand will ghost across your back, and just the touch makes everything a little bit better

 

Gladio

Gladio takes the most active role against whatever is scaring you  
And while he would do his best to take on whatever challenge or thing it was that is scaring you  
He also knows you need to get over your fear if you can  
And he does this by being there for you when you need him.  
He sticks to your front, letting you know he’s your shield too and that he will take on whatever comes  
His glances back are quick but often as he checks on you  
His smile and wink are enough to take your mind off of things  
And when you’ve got through the scary thing he makes sure you know you did well

 

Noct

Your fear fills Noct with nerves and he feels unsettled since you do  
He stays by your side, almost holding your hand, but his fingers only skim by yours occasionally  
He’s on high alert but tries to tone it down for your sake  
The light touches between you both soothe one another  
His fingers on the inside of your wrist are so tender that it takes you to another place far away from where you are now  
He checks in with you often, a soft ‘hey how you holding up’ or ‘how you doing’ lets you know you’re not alone in this.


	14. HC Chocobros +1 wedding guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hello hello! What if the chocobro's S/O had a wedding to go to and they ask the boys to go with them? Bonus: the FAM is pressuring s/o marriage and settling diwn , how would the bros react to that?
> 
> Feb 8 2017

Noctis  
Initially he’s hard to convince since he hate functions, but you sway him with your puppy dog eyes  
You have to nudge him a couple of times during the ceremony when he starts to nod off and you have to cover your mouth so you don’t laugh out loud  
He keeps close to your side during the reception, eyeing boisterous and drunken relatives when they come near  
When said relatives start talking about marrying you off next he goes bright red  
When they mention raising a family together he sputters and excuses himself  
You’re not hurt by this, since you know it’s soon and fast and embarrassing to have strangers address it before either of you have  
So when he turns up a few minutes later with a couple of drinks he finds you and apologises about his reaction  
After explaining you understand you watch the slow dancing on the dance floor for a moment  
He leans close and asks if you want to dance  
Turns out Noctis loves slow dancing.

Prompto  
His reply is an instant yes, as well as asking if you have something in mind to wear yet, because…  
He loves dressing up for these things, and wants to match his tie to your outfit  
He has the cutest little chocobo cufflinks and you love the tie he picked.  
Surprisingly he’s quite attentive and sits straight during the ceremony, not getting bored once  
He side eyes you through the nuptials and you can only guess at what he’s thinking  
The reception is his jam; the food, the dancing, the people having fun.  
He laughs off your relatives who start commenting that you need to settle down  
Their little digs of ‘the clock is ticking’ are brushed off as he says that you have all the time in the world to do whatever you want  
You appreciate that so much   
After drinking too much and eating too much you dance the night away

Gladio  
He gives a casual yea sure, because he’s easy and you’re his s/o so of course he’ll go, nbd  
He’s pretty chill about the whole thing, and sits enjoying the relaxed family atmosphere during the vows  
He charms the pants off of everyone, including your great aunt who is known to be a misery  
When the family around you starts commenting on you getting married he puts an arm around you and says you’re definitely one in a million   
It satisfies the more distant relatives but the closer ones start speaking about kids  
Gladio shrugs and smiles his charming smile, diverting the conversation for you by mentioning how the bride and groom probably have that covered for now  
The whole evening after that is relaxed, and you end up sat across Gladio’s lap as the night winds down to a close

Ignis  
Ignis takes this very seriously, much more so than the other guys. A family gathering is an important step in a relationship.  
He makes sure to learn a bit about your family  
During the ceremony he watches with the same attention that he would give a royal meeting, though his hand is resting on your leg the entire time  
The food is where he is at, he likes the little canapé’s that are coming round with different fillings.  
Yes, he comes up with a new recipeeh  
Eventually you’re both cornered and the relatives start mentioning you need to get married and settle down  
Your evasive answers that are meant to be neutral doesn’t dissuade them  
When they insinuate to Ignis that he needs to tie you down he coolly replies that it’s something you’ve not spoken about as a couple yet. That kills that conversation.  
Good. RIP.  
Later on after some drinks and dessert he sweeps you across the dance floor until the end of the night.


	15. HC Chocobros you want to lose weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Please, could you write the Chocobros reacting to their s/o telling them they want to lose weight/asking them to help them lose weight? That they're not happy with both the way they look and with their health? I've always struggled with that, it'd be nice to see what the chocobros say (btw I love your work i said this before in time but seriously it's great)
> 
> Feb 7 2017 - Hey non! I’m in the same boat as you so hopefully this encourages us both. Just imagine the bros cheering you on as you go!

Gladio: He looks at you for a long moment before asking if you’re doing it for the right reasons. When you look confused he asks if you’re doing this for you. When you nod he agrees solemnly, knowing that this took a lot of courage to ask. Alright, he says, see you first thing in the morning. He doesn’t go easy on you, but he knows you’re not going easy on yourself either. He gives lots of encouragement, telling you that you did a good job that workout. He makes sure you know he finds you beautiful all the time, no matter what you weigh, but he’s glad you’re doing it for you and you want to be healthier.

Ignis: He’s always been naturally thinner, being lithe and tall, but he knows how to help. When you ask him to help he puts a plan in to action immediately. His focus is more on diet, and lighter exercise. He enjoys jogging but also sees the importance of muscle tone. You both work through yoga, strengthening and stretching your muscles together in the early morning sun. If you find yourself craving something sweet he’ll make a healthy but sweet alternative to the sugary stuff, explaining you don’t need to cut out nice food, just find better alternatives. He’ll tell you often how proud he is that you’re handling such a big lifestyle change with patience and perseverance.

Prompto: When you ask he understands immediately what you’re going through and he becomes you’re personal cheerleader. When you start to struggle he’ll be there cheering you on and saying ‘you can do it!’. He’ll coach you through the times you feel like it’s not working, or when you’ve put weight back on, and tell you it happened to him too. When you worry about stretch marks he’ll show you his own and say they’re nothing to be ashamed of, they’re just a visible sign of change in your life, and that’s not a bad thing. 

Noct: He’s surprised you’ve come to him, since he’s the laziest person in the group. Even so he will push himself to go through whatever you need to alongside you. He realises all journeys are better with someone else by your side, supporting and encouraging. He even shocks everyone when he starts forcing down healthy vegetables at dinner time. He makes sure you know he’s impressed by the hard work you’re putting in, but he will love you all the same however you are.


	16. HC Chocobros crusher crushee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How'd the chocobros react to having a crush on someone who used to have a crush on them (whether it was serious or a passing fancy can be up to you)?
> 
> Feb 5 2017

Noctis - Super awkward isn’t the word. That you used to have a crush on him and he knew about it was awkward, now he has a crush on you and he can’t tell if you’re interested or not he’s cursing himself. He changes his behaviour towards you but not on purpose, becoming quite flustered and quiet, cheeks slowly burning up whenever he overthinks things. His problem is he’s trying to be too cool.

Prompto - He’d understand that these things don’t line up. He was great when he knew you had a crush on him since he’d usually be the one with an unreciprocated crush when he was younger. He asks you to go places with him more and more, hoping you can connect again but this time at the same time.

Gladio - He would show his interest in you immediately, because if the physical attraction was once there then maybe it can be again. He’ll be spurred on remembering how you used to like him and be super charming and flirty. If it’s immediately obvious you’re not interested he’ll back away but still be a good friend just like you had.

Ignis - He’ll be cursing himself since he knows you knew he knew about the crush you had on him. He’ll feel like this would affect his chances with you since he was never sure if he was giving you the wrong signals or leading you on, so he became quite standoffish to make things better for you. Now he’s kicking himself hoping that he’s not distanced himself too much, and also that he missed what was right in front of his nose.


	17. HC Noctis - Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can I request a little Noctis wedding scenario, please? Thank you, this blog is so cute!! ^^
> 
> Jan 24 2017 - Aw thank you so much! You’re my first request and I really hope you like this.

Noctis is nervous as hell, his friends can tell that much: Even Ignis, who sits calmly on a love seat, can hear him walking up and down in the side room of the Cathedral, fidgeting with his suit and cape.

Prompto snaps a picture of Noct frowning down at the flower he’s now fiddling with, angling it this way and that in the button hole before leaving it exactly as it was in the first place.

The click causes Noctis to snap his head up and find his three close friends smiling at him with varying degrees of amusement.

He sighs and flops down in to the love seat next to Ignis and leans back.

“Sorry guys I’m just… Nervous, you know?”

Gladio scoffs, “No, we don’t. Why are you so nervous? You guys are crazy about each other.”

“Right?! I don’t even know! It’s just-”

“Completely natural, Noct, I assure you.” Ignis places a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey guys? We’re about ready.” Iris opens the door only slightly, just enough to get her words in, not daring to see what Schrödinger’s nudity may be or may not be on the other side of the mysterious ‘grooms’ door.

Nocts braces himself for the parting words of his best friends, knowing the next time he sees them he’ll be married. Of course, he thinks, they’ll be at the front of the ceremony but he knows he’ll only have eyes for you.

When the bells start ringing across Insomnia and the violin music starts to play he knows it’s time.

He opens the door, and straight across from him you open yours.

You’re an absolute vision, and he can’t take his eyes away from you as you walk towards one another, meeting in the centre of the isle. You smile at him, encouraging as ever, and he can see you’re welling up just a bit as you take him in. You link your arm around his and walk together, eyes and cameras on you both as the images are broadcast all around Eos, but it may as well be just the two of you.

“Are you nervous?” You murmur playfully, ignoring the crowds.

In that moment when he looks back at you, he sees the rest of his life with you, and he knows it’s going to be more than he could have ever imagined.

“No, not at all.”


	18. Brevity (Noctis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can I request a scenario pls? Post time skip, after the 10 years Noctis spent sleeping inside the crystal, he finally gets reunited with his fellow chocobros and his s/o..... who introduces to him their 10 years old child (boy or girl, I dont mind) xP
> 
> Feb 6 2017 - You seek angst, non? Well you have come to the right place my friend.

Brevity  
The news came to you last but you were there all the same, just like the others, when Noct finally came home.His eyes roam across the group of you taking in the changes in his friends. When his eyes land on you they linger, darting all over your body taking in what ten years has done.You’re doing the same to him, and feel sorrow welling inside of you knowing he missed so much in ten years. You squeeze the small hand in yours and draw the shy little girl out from behind your legs.

“Noctis… I want you to meet Clara. Clara Caelum.” You knew you didn’t need to say her last name for him to know she’s his. The same eyes stare up at him, with the same messy dark hair that he sports even now. His face creases as he stares down at her but he gathers himself as he squats down to her level. Nobody speaks as Clara steps forward slightly. 

“Hi.”A small smile twitches Noct’s lips “Hey.”“You’re my dad, right?”

“Yeah, I am.” He nods and you look away brushing a tear from your eye, “I’m your dad.”

Your little girl, who is normally so quiet and reserved, throws her arms around her dad. He keeps his balance as he slips his arms around her and buries his face in her hair and peppers her with kisses as he pulls her closer still.

There would never be enough time for the two to connect as they should, but he makes memories that Clara will cherish that night, the picture of the three of you will become a treasured possession that she carries everywhere she goes even when there is a crown sat on her head, and heavy burdens on her shoulders. For now she sleeps soundly in the caravan as Noctis watches from the door. 

“I missed so much” he breathes a deep breath that quivers and halts and when he speaks it’s strained against a tight throat. “I’m going to miss so much more.”

“I know.” You slip in to his arms burying your head in his chest, “I know.”


	19. Always You (Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: ... Well... *Wasn't going to send a request* Since I came across that post and it says request are open... I'm not sure of what I should or shouldn't ask since I don't see a rules link or anything to make sure. I'm sorry in advance! A Prompto scenario with the reader finding his old glasses and trying them on. Please and super thank you. 
> 
> Jan 28 2017 - Hah sorry that was a lot, I have strong feelings about this. If anyone wants to chat about anything here, or anything you want to get off your chest I am here for you always.

The box is dusty and well worn, a plain beige thing with the corner card fraying and showing the white paper underneath.

It wasn’t hidden.

Just sat forlornly underneath Prompto’s bed its corner poking out from underneath where his head would.

You slide out, grabbing your phone that had slid underneath the bed as you do. It’s not heavy, quite light in fact, but there’s lots of something in there.

You know you shouldn’t look but you do.

A small pair of glasses sits on top of piles of photographs. You gently put them aside as you pull out a handful.

They’re all of Prompto.

You frown as you look through pile after pile, and while he changes gradually, going from a child to a young man, he doesn’t look any happier. You stop at what must be the first picture in the series he took, he’s so young and there’s a look in your eye that pulls at your heart strings. He’s not looking at the camera, but at himself with thinly veiled disgust.

He hates himself, you realise.

You’re not surprised when you feel a tear roll down your cheek. You look down at the boy you never knew and wonder at what life was like for him. You knew his parents were never around, he had mentioned not having any friends as a kid, and now you thought about it he only met Noctis in his mid teens.

He was so alone.

You pick up the glasses and look them over. They’re only barely scratched, a weak prescription for short sightedness, but they’re clean and well cared for. 

They’re so small and plain. Reserved and unassuming.

You slip them on and look down at the photograph once more. He deserved so much more. Holding the photograph to your chest is the closest thing to a hug you can give the lonely boy you never knew.

“I wish could have been there for you Prom.”

“What are you-” You startle and turn to find Prompto standing in the doorway. His face drops when he sees the open box.“Oh…”

He starts to curl in on himself, shoulders drooping and he avoids your gaze.

“Prompto,” You launch yourself at him, arms curling around his neck as you pull him close to you with the photograph still in hand. His arms are at his sides, not knowing what is going on as he feels you sniffle in to his neck. He only places his hands on your back lightly as he feels your tears on his skin.

“I-”, he places a hand on the back of your head and leans in to you, looking over your shoulder at the photographs of himself on the floor. “Why are you crying?”

“You deserve everything Prom,” your push your fingers in to his hair, pulling him as close as you can, “you shouldn’t have been alone, you’re worth so much more than that. I wish I could have been there for you.”

He deflates and rests his head on your shoulder, closing his eyes agsinst the faces that look up at him with disdain. “You wouldn’t have wanted to know me, I was just the friendless fat kid.”

“Shut up!” You pull back and hold his face in your hands, a fierceness in your eyes that grabs his attention and he watches you with wonderment, “You were Prompto then, and you’re Prompto now! It doesn’t matter what you looked like, it doesn’t matter that you weren’t popular. You’re a good person, the kindest and sweetest guy I know and anyone as good as you deserves everything. I know that kid, he’s you, but you shine brighter because you’re not scared to any more.” You soften as your hands trail down to his shoulders and more tears spill out. “It was always you, Prom, and you’ll always deserve everything to me.”

His smile is wobbly, and a little lopsided as he takes in a deep breath while he runs a thumb across your wet cheek. “I guess, if you say it, I could believe it.”

“Damn straight,” a laugh bubbles past your lips and you go to wipe your eyes but find the glasses are in the way. “Oh!” you pull them off and find them stained with dried tears.

“Here,” Prompto holds out his hand for the glasses and you pass them back, watching as he pulls up his shirt to wipe the lenses. A small sliver of skin is visible, and you spot the silver lines of stretch marks across his stomach. “You look cute in glasses.”

You look up and you know he’s caught you staring, he looks a little anxious. Stepping closer to him your hand finds his exposed skin, stroking gently across the varying textures across his belly before planting a kiss on his lips., “Not as cute as you.”

So, I hope it wasn’t too depressing for you non! I guess you might have been after something fluffy but it just kind of wrote itself. 

I have to be honest, I really identify with Prompto in how he was as a kid, and I know now I’m older that I wasn’t kind enough to myself, especially when I got old enough to think back and thought, ‘why wasn’t I better? Why wasn’t I good enough? But honestly, I wanted Prom to be forced to face that he was good enough, he was himself no matter how he looked, it was the people around him that weren’t good enough. It kind of hurt when he said he didn’t have any real friends. I got that too, the fat friend that was the butt of the joke, but then that was never his fault and it sure as hell wasn’t mine. Fat does not equal shameful, or worthless, ever ever ever. Being a good person is all you ever need to be, even if you can’t shine to your fullest potential because of the clouds around you, whether that’s bullies, or ignorance or indifference of those around you to who you really are. You don’t become a different person when you lose weight or grow older, you just become more you than you were because you start to shine through it all.


	20. His Unheard Confession (Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Hiii! Could you do a Prompto one shot (or w/e you prefer) where he starts to have feelings for reader who is an old time friend but reader thinks he's just being flirty bc that's just how he is sometimes and he has come to them for advice before when he's had crushes on other people. Thanks, your fics have been great!
> 
> Jan 28 2017 - Hey non! What a cute ask! I’m so glad you’re enjoying my fics. I hope this is worth the wait.

The dynamic between you has changed, and Prompto knows it’s his fault. He thanks the Six it’s only him that senses this. 

He knows the arm over your shoulder is something between close friends to you, but to him it’s something that sets his heart racing. His flirty quips and stale but funny chat up lines do make you laugh, but every time he asks if it hurt when you fell from heaven he’s hoping you get the message somehow that he’s really starting to fall for you.

When he says he has a friend who he’s falling for but doesn’t know how to tell them, you’re so good and kind. Your advice is just to admit what he feels to the person an he’s opening his mouth to say ‘it’s you!’, when all that comes out is a strained thank you.

“Go get ‘em tiger.” You cheer, but he feels like a scaredy cat instead as he pathetically nods and goes home to think on what to do next.

So he pulls out the big guns.

Movie night at his house. The lights are dim, and there’s a sappy romance playing, he even got some wine (though you both spat it back out in to your glasses with sour looks on your faces which digressed in to giggles). He does the reliable old 'fake yawn and stretch’ to put his arm over your shoulder. You snuggle in to his arm with a real yawn. He watches you as you watch the film, the glow of the screen lighting up your face and he thinks how beautiful you are. He takes steadying breaths over the next few minutes, every time he opens his mouth to confess how he feels about you his heart crawls up his throat.

The next time the urge comes he immediately whispers, “______… I-I really like you. Like you’re the best friend I’ve ever had, and I just love spending time with you and-” 

You softly snore and he looks at you properly. You’re fast asleep, and haven’t heard a single word he said.

He leans down and places a kiss on your hair.

There’s always tomorrow.


	21. Meet Me On The Battlefield (Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feb 28 2017

At night Lestallum was your favourite place to be; windows opened on to narrow streets sending the heady aroma of spicy foods winding to the thrum of people mingling below. At corners there were either groups dancing around a radio or a small band playing among friends and family here and there.

You yourself were sat contentedly outside of a small ramshackle cafe. A glass cup of Lestallum tea sat steaming in front of you next to a plate of skewers that had had a moreish salted meat on them.

The night was perfect.

Well it would have been except you were playing Kings Knight as you relaxed, but the group you were playing with didn’t mach your playing style. Ramèa the Rouge wasn’t a five star character, but you mained as her since she had hidden attributes that not every player appreciated. The one playing as Kolde the Wise kept bumping in to your character, and sending the confused emoji to you, which, since the game didn’t have chat, was as close you could get to requesting someone change their character.

You took a sip of your tea as the game loaded the next level, and the group at the table behind you started talking.

“I don’t get it!” One whined.

“Not the best choice, not the worst though.” A deep gruff voice carried on

“I don’t know, they’re not dead yet.”

Your ears pricked and you wondered what the chances were…

“Anyone who thinks Ramèa is a good main can fight me,” the first one said, “Kolde is easily the best.”

You spun in your chair so fast that you caught their attention. 

Four very handsome faces turned to you and you raised an eyebrow at the blond who had been talking.

“Fight me you attractive stranger,” You glanced at your phone as it vibrated in your hand, signalling the round start, “and if you’re going to keep nudging me at least buy me a drink first,” you look him up and down appreciatively with a smile as his face turns bright red all the way up to the tips of his blonde hair and his friends are glancing between you both, snickering. 

Turning your head the group bursts out in laughter, and as you finish your tea, quite pointedly, you nudge Kolde on the screen and send a winking emoji at him.

Minutes later the scrape of a chair at your table has you looking up in to blue eyes and a cute freckled face, “I’m Prompto, do you mind if I sit here?”, he asks shyly with a smile as he places a tea in front of you.

“Not at all.”


	22. The Lonely Alone (Prompto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: I think your writing is really good, so I'd like to order a "62". With some extra tears, is that possible?
> 
> Feb 27 2017 - Order up, “please don’t leave me alone” with a side of extra tears. Did you want cries with that?

You came to from a haze, completely unsure where you were. Your mouth was dry and your body was stiff. There was the whirring of machinery some way away, and the floor you woke up on was cold and hard like metal. You could smell and taste the tang of blood in the air and something else, something that reminded you of the daemons burning away, it drilled in to the back of your brain when inhaled and made you nauseous.

Wondering idly what woke you, you spot movement in the prison opposite yours.

“Prompto?” You call out with a voice weak from a combination of screams and days of crying.

“______?” He moves forward in to the light, looking only a little worse for wear “You’ve been here this whole time?”

“How long?” Shifting you wince as wounds rub the wrong way. Promptos eyes scan over you frantically, and you’re sure you look like hell.

“Three weeks… We thought you were dead. Everything went wrong in Altissa, and when we couldn’t find you…” he grits his teeth as he grabs the bars of his cell, “If we’d known you were here we would have come straight away.”

A rush of memories greet you with a throb against your temple: You recollect your time spent in Ardyn’s care with a shudder that wraps your heart in dread.

“I know Prom.” You shake your head, regretting it instantly as the headache spikes at the movement. “Where are the others?”

He looks down at this and hesitates.

“Prompto, tell me what happened.” You ask softly across the way, the silence of the hall making you feel more comfortable than it had before. Now that Prompto was here the silence wasn’t so scary.

“Noctis, he went berserk, he pushed me off the train on our way here. I think Ardyn did something to his mind, made him think I was him.” He doesn’t say it with conviction, and you can see he’s worried, you could read him like a book.

“That’s one of his tricks,” you sigh, “has a lot of fun with that one.”

There’s the slam of a door and you both flinch away from the bars of your cells. Three MTs walk up the corridor, and you look backward and forward nervously at Prompto and the MTs, wondering who they’re here for.

They open Promptos cell.

“______ what’s happening.” You hate the fear in your friends voice, he’s unsure and scared and you can tell with the waver and hesitance he speaks with.

“Prom, you have to stay strong. They’re gonna hurt you but I’ll be here, you’re not on your own here.” When he’s pulled out you reach an arm through the bars of your cell and brush your fingers against his. The comfort is for him but you realise it’s the first time in weeks you’ve felt the soft touch of warm human flesh. “Don’t trust everything you see Prom!” You shout as he’s taken down the hall to the room at the end where they paint the floors with blood and fill the air with screams. “Don’t trust anything you hear!”

He’s gone, and you can hear his frantic breathing as you push your face against the bars to see what’s happening. The familiar clacks of the restraints pierce the air, and you’re breathing too fast.

He sweeps by you silently, the face he wears twisted in to a smile that doesn’t suit it; would never be seen on it. Fear keeps you still as a statue.

Noctis holds your gaze as he steps in to the room and the last thing you see as he shuts the door behind him is the gleam of his eyes.

You can only hear the low murmur of voices for a long time. Sickly sweet and full of lies and manipulation are the only tones you can hear as you wait, becoming dizzy with the breaths that you keep holding in hopes to hear what poison is being spoken.

After a while the screams start. You want to crawl in to a corner; to cry and scream so you can block out the sounds of the last person in the world who deserves a hand laid on him. You stay plastered against the bars, ready for him when he’s released.

The door opens for only a moment. You can hear him quietly sobbing.

“Prompto I’m here I’m no-”

“Oh darling ______.” He walks up to the bars, still wearing Noct’s face, and crouches down, “Prompto isn’t here right now, I’m afraid. Can I take a message?”

“Fuck you Ardyn.” He tuts, shaking his head.

“That’s not a very nice message for your friend now is it?”

You back away from the bars as he leans closer, Noct’s face showing a strange pallor and there’s a gleam to eyes that are far too shiny and dark to be your friends, to even be human.

“I think he’ll agree with the sentiment.”

“They thought you dead this whole time, how interesting.” He stands, leaning against your prison as he rubs his chin thoughtfully. “I wonder how much it will break them all to see your fresh corpse here as they walk through the doors?”

“It’ll only make them more determined to wipe you from the face of Eos, daemon”

His face breaks in to a chilling smile, and as you flinch back you’re not sure if you’re going mad or if he really is something inhuman, but in the light for just a moment you’re sure you can see black ichor dripping through cracks in his face that appear and disappear in the blink of an eye.

“We shall see about that, dear thing.” He backs away and you hear the sound of something being dragged as Ardyn walks out of the door. Turning only when he’s gone you see Prompto being thrown back in to his cell by the MTs, who then leave you both alone.

“Prom?” He’s laying on the floor on his side, not making a sound aside from his stunted breathing, which is shuddering and shallow. “Sweetheart it’s ______, I promise you it’s me.” you shift, unsure what to say but thinking on what you would have liked to have heard in these moments when you had experienced them. “Whatever he said was a lie, whoever he looked like I promise you it wasn’t them. Whatever he did, Noctis would never do to you Prom I promise.”

His breathing is becoming deeper and with less shudders and you shift as you think maybe he’s fallen asleep, or passed out.

Either way it’s a blessing if he has. You’re silent for a moment as you look across at his vulnerable form.

“Please don’t leave me alone.” His voice is small, so quiet but in the stillness of the room you hear it clearly. You can hear how scared he is, but he’s lost too, and you think for a moment that maybe he had believed you’d left him alone somehow leaving your cell.

“I’m not going anywhere Prompto. Not without you.” Shifting closer to the cell door you lean against the cold bars, just to be closer to him when he needs you most.

“Can you… Can you keep talking.”

So you do.

You talk about things that happened while you had all been together, camping and journeying in the Regalia. Days where the sun was warm on your backs and the road open ahead of you. You talk about your life in insomnia, and the life you’re going to pursue when this is all over.

You talk until your voice is a raw crackle and you know he fell asleep hours ago but you can’t stop talking, because you’re sure that if you do you may well disappear.


	23. Strong for Home (Gladio/Nyx/reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can I get an imagine where Nyx and Gladio's s/o has been kidnapped. It's been weeks with no sign but one day they're spotted dragging themselves to the walls of Insomnia, caked in dirt and blood (some not their's) and collapses just shy of entering the city. They managed to escape like the big damn hero they were.
> 
> March 3 2017

It’s hard to get through the days and weeks knowing you had gone AWOL on your last mission, just disappearing without a trace. Nyx and Gladio knew you well, intimately in fact, and both agreed you wouldn’t up and leave part way through a mission, not without letting someone know or even leave a hint as to where and why you’d gone.

Both suspected foul play.

But there was little to be done, and training to be put through. Crownsguard and Kingsglaive alike stood outside of the city walls, waiting for official cars and dispatch orders for a week of fighting and wilderness survival as groups. Nyx and Gladio were both pleased to have been paired up, but there was a you shaped hole and they both knew it.

They weren’t sure if they were growing close together or further apart without you.

“Any news Nyx?” Gladio asked as they leaned close together, your poly relationship not known among the others, and they wanted to keep it that way.

“Crowe said they last checked in somewhere near the mines, but we’ve looked there before and found no signs.” he rubbed a hand over his face, the dark blue circles under his eyes were obvious against his pale skin. The long nights without you and wondering if you were alive, let alone ok, were showing on both of them. “It’s been weeks Gladio…”

“They’re strong, you know that, we can’t give up hope,” he looked around at the small groups of warriors and recalled the first time the three of you had met was on one of these exercised. You were Kingsglaive but Gladio had wanted you picking up for the Crownsguard after seeing you in action. He regretted not pushing for the move when you went missing on your mission weeks ago; you’d completely fallen off the radar.

> “I know, I just feel so useless doing nothing but waiting,” he spoke in a low hiss and Gladio could only nod in agreement, "and now we have to go away for a week. We won’t hear anything until we get back.“ 

Nyx was coiled tight with tension and energy he had ready to let loose but no outlet, and his frustration was obviously mounting. Kicking at the small rocks in the sand he looked out past the waiting groups and along the black road that seemed to be writhing under the heat of the mid morning sun.

Something or someone was ambling along the road at a slow pace, partly obscured by their hunched posture and the heat haze.

“Do you see that?” He took a step forward bringing a hand up to shield his eyes.“Is that-” both Nyx and Gladio broke out in to a run, and they sprinted along the road to you, as you stumbled with uneven steps but somehow you managed to keep walking, eyes on your feet counting each step.

As they got closer they could see the blood on your clothes, some smeared and red but old and flaking, others still oozing blood from fresher wounds. Some of the blood is inhuman, a black so dark it’s like ink on your skin. Your hand was still wrapped around a blade that’s not one they could recognise, both covered in so much blood and dirt that it was impossible to tell where hand melt hilt.

“______!” They both called your name and though you vision is unsteady at best you can see Nyx and Gladio run to meet you outside of Insomnia. The blade fell out of your hand, clattering on the black road as you buckle and fall to your knees.

When they caught you darkness took you, but their warm arms assured you you were home.


	24. A Friend Indeed (Gladio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: reader has periods, period mentions
> 
> Feb 27 2017 - Aunt Flo visits but there’s no supplies anywhere

“Supply and demand sweetheart,” the store clerk shrugs, and you raise an eyebrow that should send alarm bells ringing in his head.

You think back on that awful moment you were sat in the Regalia, quite happy and calm, when that sudden pang of pain cramps has you gritting your teeth.

You’d had to shout over the wind and music, asking to pull over at the next stop, to which Ignis nodded. After that long drive, during which you’d nervously been clenching your whole body, you’d bolted in to the toilets to use the machine in there to buy something. You’d rattled it after your gil came out again with a metalic clank, trying again and again before facing the fact that it was empty.

Going in to the store, an uncomfortable wad of toilet paper in your underwear, you’d scoured the shelves with a look of misery on your face. Eventually giving up on finding it yourself you’d asked the man at the till, who had turned around and picked up a box of pads.

“One thousand gil.”

Your eyes had widened and you may or may not have had an out of body experience as you stuttered at him.

“A-A-A thousand gil?” You shook your head, “How can they be a thousand gil?”

“Supply and demand sweetheart,” He shrugs and holds the box up, “Nowhere is making these right now, what with everything happening in the capital, so…”

You thrust your hand in to your pocket, glancing outside at the guys who are standing at the Regalia, watching with curiosity through the window.

“So are you going to buy them or not?” Scattering your small amount of gil on the countertop you bite your lip, “A thousand gil, kid.” It’s obvious you don’t have enough straight away.

“Great. Perfect. Nice. Fuck this.” Picking up the change you’d been scraping together on the counter you turned to leave, before turning around and fixing him with a glare, “and fuck you too buddy.”

Storming out of the store and in to the heat of the desert of Eos you feel conscious of the wad of paper in your underwear, the heat that colours your cheeks, and the over reaction you might be having since you feel tears in your eyes that wouldn’t be there on any other day. You divert to the back of the building where the toilets are to sort yourself out before setting off.

The sight of the toilet paper makes you more and more miserable, but you’ve adjusted yourself as best you can, and step out to the sink where you wet your face to get rid of the redness in your cheeks.

“Supply and demand… what a prick,” you mutter as you walk out of the toilets.

And straight in to a large bare chest.

“Yea, he was a bit of a dick.”

“Gladio!”

He doesn’t say a word, just holds out a bag from the shop. You take it from him slowly, and look inside.

Chocolates, gummy worms, paracetamol, and… a box of pads.

You look up at him with a wavering lip.

“Figured you’d enjoy the gummies, they’re Iris’ favourite when she’s… you know.” He scratches the back of his head as he looks away and you know he’s only awkward because he gets that you’re shy about this.

Throwing your arms around him you squeeze him tight, “Thank you Gladio.”

He hugs you back just as tightly, “Anytime ______.”


	25. Righteous Anger (Ignis, Gladio, Nyx HCs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: How would you think Ignis, Gladio and Nyx would try to calm down a angry, crying and furious S/O? Like they have gotten some pretty devestating news or someone tries to blackmail them? I hope this makes sense... sorry!
> 
> Feb 5 2017 - Hey non, I think I understand what you’re asking for. I’d say it all it depends on the thing that’s happened I’d guess, so I’ve just put a little scenario and for each to react to, so here you go! I hope you like it.

Ignis 

Ignis comes home and finds you packing your things and he sees you’re quite furious. This throws him because he isn’t sure what could have happened, until you silently hand him the typed letter with the threat to break up with Ignis or they’ll leak to the press and citadel that the Royal Advisor is dating a lowly immigrant. You rant that he would lose his job and someone obviously thinks you’re in this for his money and station.

Ignis will approach this as a strategist. Why treat the symptom when you can address the cause of your stress and anger? You don’t think you’re good enough for him, you’ve hinted towards such a thought multiple times, and now someone has said exactly the same thing.

He reassures you nothing will come of this, and if it does you’ll handle it together.

He explains this as he makes a drink for you, giving you space to get your energy out however you need to.

His cool and collected approach makes you evaluate your own reaction, and shows you there’s no reason to get angry, which is what he intended.

Inside he’s actually fuming himself, and is planning absolute sanctioned revenge on whoever it was that did this to you, since he realises you were willing to give him up for his own sake, though he wants to make it clear you approach these things together.

After you’ve calmed down you’re tense and drained

He runs a bubble bath for you in his tub big enough for two, and you sink in to the water together.

Gladio   
He can hear your shouts down the phone through the door as he unlocks it with the key you had given him a few weeks ago. He enters the living room as you’re cursing under your breath and when you turn around you have a face like thunder. When he asks what’s wrong you explain your dad isn’t coming to the meal you’d planned for the three of you so he could meet Gladio, who was becoming a more important part of your life every day. Of course Gladio understands why you’re mad, your dad never really shows an interest in you, and you’re always seeking to find a connection but he never really cares. This takes the biscuit though, since Gladio really matters to you.

He’ll rationalise the situation, asking you to talk it out while he lets you pace backward and forward.

He’s so rational that you get past the anger and just end up frustrated crying 

When he realises you’re more mad for him, he just shrugs and says he has all of the approval he needs and that’s you.

On one hand he’s also mad, because he remembers how you picked out a place to go, making sure your dad would like the menu and booking months in advance, and picking out something to wear and worrying over it all so much while being so excited about it.

But that you’re mad for him makes him realise how much you mean to him and how serious this actually is for the both of you, and he likes having someone have his back.

He also says he doesn’t really care for fancy restaurants, and prefers to eat out

At which point he diverts your angry energy to sex, full of innuendos that make you laugh and forget your tears

Nyx 

The racist word is slurred by a passerby under his breath, “Gally”. You turn, letting go of Nyx’s arm, who had stiffened for only a moment when he heard it but carried on. You weren’t going to let it go. “Excuse me?! Do you want to say that again a little louder?” You’re fuming and getting angrier as he walks away with a few more racial and now suggestive remarks so you continue shouting curses at his back, inviting him to say it to your face.

“Babe leave it,” he’ll say, pulling you by your arm lightly. But it matters to you, and you’re so mad and frustrated that tears are gathering in your eyes.  
He’ll pull you somewhere private since you’re out in public, like an empty alley.

He’ll wipe your tears as you fume at him, getting more and more wound up as you rant about the man and how it’s not the first time.

Rubbing your back and talking calmly in to your ear to rationalise that there’s no need to be so mad because it really doesn’t affect him at all.

That you care so much is something he’ll find sweet, and the fiery attitude of yours is something he cherishes because you’re always fighting for what’s right.

When you’ve ran out of steam and just flat out crying from the frustration and emotional fallout he’ll pull you close against his chest and keep rubbing your back.

After you’re worn out and finished crying he’ll take you home and cuddle while watching TV with you.


	26. Honeymoon (NSFW Gladio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Can you do a honeymoon scenario with either Noctis or Gladio 😍 doesn't matter whether it's NSFW or not. But I'm cool with both 😉
> 
> Jan 29 2017 - Hey non, I went with gladio and a side of NSFW which is under the line thing if you’re not wanting to read it. Reader has fem genitalia from there because I’m no good at writing these kinds of things without specifying. The rest is gender neutral. Hope you enjoy, I know I did.

With the rebuilding of Insomnia there hasn’t been much time for anything else besides day to day life and trying to move beyond what the last ten years had been. The days feel impossibly and gloriously longer, and as your wedding come closer Gladio comes to you with a simple request.

Camping for the honeymoon.

He promises it will be perfect, and you know he wouldn’t let you down. You also know he’s missed the feel of the earth around him instead of steel skyscrapers and four walls.

So you say yes, and leave it in his hands and put it out of your mind as you plan the wedding.

It was a beautiful ceremony, and Gladio drives you out of Insomnia, and you place your hand on his knee as the top folds down to let the warm summer air in.

It’s freeing.

As you speed away from the city the world opens up, and looking at Gladio you find he’s got a constant smile on his face, and he keeps rubbing his thumb along the ring on your finger like he can’t believe it’s there.

The sun is setting when you reach the parking spaces and Gladio grabs a few bags out of the back you realise he’s not got enough bags.

“Gladdy… Where’s the tent?”

He only smiles and you can tell he’s excited, with something up his rolled up sleeve to boot. Walking up a grassy mound through the trees you can hear a river trickling nearby along with the sound of birds in the trees sends a sense of peace through you.

“Oh!” You gasp, seeing the lights in the dark before you see the tent; except it’s not a tent as you know it. It’s large made of a thick white material, tall enough for you to stand comfortably in the centre. There are candles dotted about, a cluster on a small wooden stool, they cast a warm light across the soft pile of cream sheets on top of the mattress on the floor next to it.

“Gladio,” You look up at him and find he’s beaming.

“You like it then?”

“I love it, it’s beautiful.”

“It’s not even the best bit, come on lets put our stuff away.”

You’re dying to know what the next surprise is, and as you toss your bags on top of the low red chair inside the tent your mind races. Gladio smooths a hand down your arm, and leans down to press a kiss at your neck.

“You ready babe?”

You arch your neck towards him and murmur, “hmmm not any more.” he gives a playful nip to your ear.

“Come on.”

You follow him out and realise the sun has completely set now, the sky still light on the horizon but fading to a dark and clear starry sky. Gladio’s hand is warm in yours and you feel safe as he leads you through thicker trees to a path made of small candles.

He watches your face light up in wonderment and you slide closer to him as you walk to the end of the path to something that takes your breath away.

It’s a large and round wooden tub, a smoking stove pipe coming out of the side tells you the water will be warm, and when Gladio pulls the wooden lid from the top, arms flexing against his sleeves, a plume of steam rises in to the night. The candles dotted around bathe the scene with a warm orange, and you can see two glasses of champagne sitting next to the tub.

“This is amazing, Galddy, it’s perfect.”

He smooths a thumb across your cheek and smiles, “Wanna get in.”

You smirk back and innocently say, “But I don’t have my swimsuit with me,” you giggle and start stripping throwing your clothes on top of a wooden stool to the side of the tub. The cooler night air makes you shiver, and you climb in to the tub with Gladios help, before sinking in and groaning at the perfect warmth.

“Ooooh my god, Gladioooooh,” you moan as you sink down in to the water, and he laughs.

“Man I have to get you to make that sound again.” He strips off and you watch him from low in the water, realising you’re both out in the open naked. The world open to you both and he looks right as his muscles flex in the soft light, completely bare. He looks so relaxed.

He sinks in next to you and the water sloshes over the side, the only noise apart from crickets and the trickle of the river somewhere nearby.

“I can’t believe you did all of this, it’s so perfect.” You float over to him from the bench that lines the inside of the tub, “I love it. I I love you.”

Your hand skims across his bare thigh as his hand slides up your side, and you feel mounting excitement and heat pooling in your stomach as you lean towards one another and slowly kiss.

“I love you,” he murmurs against your lips as the kiss melts in to something more sensuous. He pulls lightly at your bottom lip with his teeth and you slide on to his lap, breasts pressed against him as the night air hits your skin. Your nipples harden and he cups your breasts, thumbs skimming over the nubs as you lick his lip.

His cock is hard now, a firmness against your mound, and you shift in his lap, rubbing against him slowly. He groans in to your mouth as one had slips in to the water to slip a finger between soft folds. Your slickness contrasts against the water and his finger glides across your sensitive clit, making you rock towards him. You moan lowly as two fingers enter you, slowly pumping in and out as he twists his hand to rub his thumb up and down your soft lips.

“Oh god,” you breathe out, drawing another moan from Gladio as he quickens the pace while you rock against his large hand, pushing further down against his fingers. “Gladio,” you moan, and he leans back, watches you riding his fingers while his other hand pinches your nipple.

“You gonna come for me babe?”

“Yeah.” Your fingernails dig in to his shoulder and your thrusts become almost frantic.

“Say my name ______, I wanna hear my name while you come.”

“Gladio…” you groan as the peak approaches, and the words push you closer to the edge.

“Louder.” he growls, feeling your walls tighten around his fingers.

“Gladio, oh my god,” you whimper, as your orgasm approaches and finally crashes over you like a wave, “ Gladioooooh.” Your body trembles on top of him as your hips twitch while you come down from your high. Dropping your head to his shoulder you laugh through another tremor, “Wow.”

He’s pressing kisses to your shoulder when your hand finds his cock, thick and hard. He bites you lightly, nipping and sucking, while your hand twists around him. You shift slightly, pushing your hips towards him and he guides you on top of him, lowering you gently as you take him in. Both of you groan at the sensation, and while you’re still sensitive it feels amazing to be filled so deeply.

Rocking together your eyes lock and you find love and lust intertwined in his expression, and you know you’re the happiest you’ve ever. You don’t draw this out, both wanting completion together, knowing there will be more times like this in the days to come. The water sloshes as his pounding becomes harder and faster, and your sensitive clit is stimulated by the thrusts, you come gasping. He pulls you close, body flush against his as he empties inside of you, his forehead pressed against yours you watch each others expression through completion.

The night is still, and the sky is full of stars, and the two of you stay close in the warmth of the tub and the orange glow of the candles, knowing you’ve found bliss here and in each other.


End file.
